


I Met Some Friends

by rawr_anna



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawr_anna/pseuds/rawr_anna





	I Met Some Friends

i met a friend  
(let's call her ana)  
and she made me promises  
i would look amazing  
i would get boys  
i would feel like heaven  
i would be the best  
so i followed what she said  
but sometimes  
not often  
but often enough  
i wouldn't follow what she said  
i would break all her rules  
and then her friend  
(let's call her mia)   
would come and tempt me  
tempt me to follow her path

i was too scared to  
so  
i would go crawling back  
begging  
and ana would come  
and stay with me again

eventually i learned  
i learned not to follow her rules at all  
i was me  
i was happy

then  
mia came knocking again  
she pointed out what i had become  
how horrible i was  
and since i wouldn't go back to ana  
mia said she would take me in  
i learned her way of life  
her secrets  
her tips  
her rules  
so i followed what she said  
and sometimes  
not often  
but often enough  
i wouldn't follow what she said  
i would break all her rules  
try and throw away her way of life

and then ana  
would come and tempt me  
tempt me to follow her path  
i was too scared to go back  
so  
i would go crawling back  
begging  
and mia would come  
and stay with me again

eventually i learned  
i didn't want her way of life  
her secrets  
her tips  
her rules  
i was me  
i was happy

then  
they both came calling together  
pointed out how if together  
i would be me  
i would be happy  
i would look amazing  
i would get boys  
i would feel like heaven  
i would be the best

so i let both of them stay  
but both of them together  
they fought  
they tore me apart  
they hurt me to the soul

so instead of saying goodbye to both  
to only let them back in later  
i told them to mute  
and  
they listened

i knew they were there  
i knew what they wanted  
but i wasn't willing to let their voices in  
and when i was sick of not having them  
i told them to scream  
and i listened to them  
and when it became too much  
i told them to mute again

somehow  
(even though it's not healthy)  
being able to turn them on mute  
or turn their volume up  
i have remained  
healthy


End file.
